


Everything has Changed

by Game_of_Hearts



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Game_of_Hearts/pseuds/Game_of_Hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something I made as a writing warm-up. The story is about a former lover of Bucky Barnes, named Kay Levette, and how her life has changed between the events of Captain America: The First Avenger and Captain America: The Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Present

I didn't know how exactly to take the news. I had received a call informing me that a former friend of mine, Steve Rogers, had just been found and was alive. I began packing my things almost immediately and arranger to meet Nick Fury and possibly Steve.

1941 seemed like a lifetime ago, which technically, it was. The hardest part was that even though I remembered Steve, it was undeniable that memories fade. I, of course, had a few memories of my life before World War II that stuck with me but so much about me had changed. Life had presented me with new trials and it was safe to say that I was no longer the person I had been the last time I saw Steve.

"So, you're actually going to meet Steve," asked Jean Grey. I stopped packing for a moment to look at her.

"Yes," I replied. "I'm possibly the only friend of Steve that is alive. Err... Besides Peggy but she's not well enough to meet with him".

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with S.H.I.E.L.D.," Jean pointed out. It was the truth I had had multiple falling outs with S.H.I.E.L.D. I had sided with Magneto on more than one occasion and the current reason I no longer worked with S.H.I.E.L.D. was that I was convinced that the organization was hiding something and that something was connected to the deterioration of Peggy Carter's health.

"I don't, but this is Steve. He's an old friend of mine, he would do the same for me," I replied. "and I'm going to be there for him when he wakes up".

“But what if he doesn’t remember you,” Jean asked. Jean could be such a kill joy sometimes, I sighed.

“Then it will hardly matter because I hardly remember him,” I replied half jokingly. I knew I had a lot to think about before I reconnected with the past, most of my more vivid memories of my life before World War II didn't include Steve. We met because we had a mutual friend, James Buchanan Barnes. When I thought of Steve, I couldn't help but think of the shy awkward person he was before he was turned into the world’s first super soldier.


	2. Past

********

James Buchanan Barnes was my first love. I could still feel myself smiling like an idiot as I got ready that day when I first figured out my feelings. I should have known from the effort I put into picking out my dress or the way I took extra care putting on my make up. I didn't care for dancing, but it was a favorite activity of Bucky's and I just enjoyed the opportunity to spend time with my friend. My father had even taken note of my peculiar mood.

 

"Ah, going out dancing again? Why don't you tell the boy to grow a set and tell him to ask you to marry you," My father teased. I felt my face heat up from the embarrassment, but it wasn't enough to ruin my mood.

 

"Father," I exclaimed, I was just about to protest for the umpteenth time that Bucky and I were only friends when my father cut me off.

 

"I hate to point it out to you but you two aren't getting any younger," My father said. "Not unless you're secretly in love with his scrawny friend, Steve".

 

“Perhaps it’s better if she does wait,” my mother said, walking into the room, butting into our conversation. I suddenly fell quiet all of the excitement that I had felt moments before had completely vanished. My father gave me an apologetic look from where he sat at the kitchen table. “After all, Kay has a secret to keep.”

 

"And I suppose that's to stop her from having a normal life," asked my father. My mother and father had that argument all the time, it was a time before the term “mutant” was established. Even though I hated it when my father teased me about Bucky I preferred that over when they argued about what I was.

 

"Please, don't have this conversation right now," I begged. I searched my mom’s eyes and she seemed calm for the time being, which meant I was safe.

 

"What if he finds out that she is a freak and leaves her," my mother pointed out. "No normal human being is capable of doing what Kay can do."

 

"Just give the kid a break," my father exclaimed. I suddenly felt ashamed of myself. I wanted to calm them down before the situation escalated further. “She can't stay hidden with us forever. She has kept her secret this long, surely she can keep it from her boyfriend". 

 

There was a knock at the door, I was relieved to put an end to that conversation.

 

"I'll get it," I said walking to the door. "It's probably Grace. She's going to go dancing with us. And for the last time, James is not my boyfriend. He's just a good friend, that's all".

 

"Grace, come on in," I said opening the door and giving her a friendly smile. "James and Steve should be here shortly. Would you like me to take your jacket?"

 

She was pretty but shy girl, I was hoping that these qualities would help Steve out since he was shy himself. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty when I set up one of my friends with Steve, to put it lightly, he was never what they expected.

 

To my relief, I saw Steve and Bucky walking up the driveway, and Grace could avoid an awkward conversation with my parents. I felt some of the excitement I had felt earlier return as I opened the door. Buck was dressed up and had his usual stupid grin spread across his face, I couldn’t help but smile back. 


	3. Present

“So, what’s the plan,” I asked Nick Fury. I had yet to see Steve since he was still asleep, and I didn’t know exactly what to do. I was eager to help out any way I could but I wasn’t exactly on Nick Fury’s good side. 

“How do I know s.h.i.e.l.d. can trust you?” Nick Fury asked. I just stared at him in disbelief.

 

“How do I know I can trust you?” I responded with a question of my own. “The decisions I have made in the past were made in my best interest to adapt. It’s not as easy as it seems, but I’m willing to cooperate with s.h.i.e.l.d. if they want me back”.

 

“Is that so,” Fury questioned, I nodded. “Well, now that you mention it, I do have a small task for you. S.h.i.e.l.d. intelligence is currently setting up an apartment for Steve since he’ll need a place to stay after he wakes up.”

“You’re putting me on housewarming committee?” I asked feeling a bit insulted. I had come all this way to help with Steve but for now, I would play Fury's game, perhaps he didn't think I was reliable.

 

“Is there a problem,” Fury acquired.

 

“No,” I mumbled.

 

“Good. I need you to meet Phil Coulson at this address, to discuss plans for the apartment” Nick fury stated. Handing me a piece of paper. I took the paper and turned to walk away. “And Kay, welcome back to s.h.i.e.l.d.”

 

The address Nick gave lead me to a small diner. I never actually worked with Phil Coulson before so I wasn’t actually sure who I was looking for. I walked into the diner and discretely looked around, hoping someone would recognize me, before walking up to the hostess.

 

“May I help you, miss,” asked the hostess.

  
“Yes, I’m here to meet Phil Coulson. Is he here yet?” I asked awkwardly.

 

“I’m actually right here,” I heard a voice say. I turned around to face the person. “Hi, I’m Phil.”

 

“And I’m Kay,” I said offering Phil a handshake. I noticed that the waitress gave us a funny look. I suppose it did look strange for a woman who appeared to be in her early twenties with purple hair to be meeting someone of the likes of Phil Coulson.

 

“So I’m guessing it’s a table for two,” asked the waitress.

 

“Yes,” Phil replied to the waitress. She lead us to a table and handed us our menus. “So, we’re here to discuss plans for Steve’s apartment? I must say I’ve been looking forward to this. I’m must admit I’m a huge fan of Captain America”.

 

“Oh,” I said not sure how to respond. I guess I was deemed cool by association but it was strange to think that the shy awkward person I knew from Brooklyn had fans.

 

“You’re not even wondering how this is possible?” asked Phil. “I mean how he’s still alive”.

I looked at him in disbelief I had seen some crazy and unexplainable things in my lifetime that when something strange happened I didn’t question how it was possible, I just accepted that it was.

 

“I stopped asking how things were possible a long time ago,” I replied. 

 

“Are you guys ready to order,” asked the waitress, returning to our table.

 

“Yeah, I’ll just have some coffee,” I replied handing her a menu.

 

“Yeah, the same for me,” Phil said handing her his menu. The waitress walked off and promptly returned with the coffee. Once she left us we resumed talking.

“So what did you have in mind for Steve’s apartment?” I asked. “Obviously, we’re not going to paint his entire apartment red, white, and blue”.

 

“Yeah, of course not,” replied Phil, letting out a nervous chuckle and giving me an alarmed look. “Since you actually knew Steve, what do you think he would like”.

 

“He was a plain and simple sort of guy when I knew him,” I replied. “So maybe we should take a minimalist approach”.

 

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Phil replied. We sat there for a moment in silence before he continued. “I was just thinking, the last time Steve was awake it was the 1940s so maybe we should give his apartment a vintage flare”.

 

At first, I thought it was a stupid idea. I thought, what if Steve didn’t want to be reminded of the past or maybe he wouldn’t remember it at all. Then I thought about how much the world had changed since the 1940s, if Steve did remember anything, perhaps it would be good to have some sense of familiarity. 

  
“That’s not a bad suggestion,” I replied. “I have and idea”.


	4. Past

I didn't know who I felt worse for that evening Steve, or Grace. For most of the night they sat at the table looking miserable. I already knew Steve typically didn’t dance but I at least wanted to start a conversation between the two. I pointed out to Grace that Steve attended art school but she seemed uninterested in the topic.

  
  


"I feel sorry for them," I finally confessed to Bucky after we finished our second dance that evening. I had felt confident about the pairing Steve and Grace. I chose Grace because I thought she had a lot in common with Steve and it was disappointing to see that it wasn’t working out.

 

"Don’t worry about it. Where did you meet Grace anyways," Bucky asked.

 

"I met her at the photography class I’m attending. She's kind of shy and said she didn't get out much so I invited her to go dancing with us. She’s really sweet once you get to know her”.

 

I wanted to take back my words once I looked over at the table where Grace and Steve were sitting. It appeared that a man had asked Grace to dance with him and she had accepted his invitation. Bucky and I were use to Steve being ditched by the girls we attempted to set him up with. I stopped dancing and gestured towards the table. Bucky glanced over and sighed.

 

“Let’s take a break,” Bucky said. His arm lingered around my waist for a moment longer before we splitted ways. 

 

He walked over to Steve and I walked over to Grace prepared to do some damage control. I shortly found out that the man that had asked Grace to dance was her neighbor and that he had offered take her home. At that point the dancing was over. There was no point in leaving Steve by himself or he would sit by himself at the table all night.

 

“You two don’t need to worry about me,” Steve said exchanging a look with Bucky. “There’s no need to for you to leave early because of me. Besides I’m a bit tired”.

 

As Steve left I couldn’t help but feel horrible. I always did when he got ditched by a girl I set him up with. I turned to Bucky.

 

“Next time, you’re choosing the girl,” I fumed. “Poor Steve”.

 

“He’ll be alright,” Bucky said. “On the bright side. we still have time for another dance.”

 

He stood up and offered me a hand but I just shook my head. His shoulders shoulders slumped and his smile faltered. I felt bad but I didn’t feel like having another dance. Bucky looked a bit disappointed as I got up from my seat. “Thanks, but I think I’m ready to go home too.”

 

“I’ll walk you home,” Bucky offered.

 

Most of the walk was silent, which I found surprising since Bucky was usually a bit more talkative. We turned the corner that lead to my neighborhood. 

 

“A little bird told me you had a date with Dot last week,” I inquired. “How did that go?”

 

I had promised myself that I wouldn’t bring it up but I couldn’t help it. I was acquainted with her and I knew she was a gorgeous redhead with a perfect smile that could thaw frost, even I would date her. I wondered why I was so bothered by it.

 

“Oh, it didn’t turn out well,” Bucky replied. I felt a little guilty about the relief I felt at this statement.

 

“Gee, that’s a bummer. Let’s take a detour through the park,” I suggested. The park had held a lot of memories for us. It had actually been the place I met both Bucky and Steve when I was younger. 

 

“Sure,” Bucky agreed. I wanted the walk just to last a little longer. To spend a little more time with him since I had turned down another dance. I wanted to savor the moment. 

 

“Remember when we use to play baseball here?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, I remember you were pretty good at it too,” Bucky replied. We past a bench, Bucky sat down gave me a grin and gestured for me to sit next to him. I rolled my eyes before caving in and taking a seat next to him.

 

“You and Steve were the only two boys who would allow me to play on your team. I thought you two were the best for that. Even my brother wouldn’t let me play with him.” I looked down at my hands before continuing. “It seems nowadays no one talks about anything but the war and if the States are going to join or not. It seems that it’s only a countdown before we are thrown into chaos”.

 

“Yeah,” Bucky responded. We sat there for a moment in silence. ”I've meant to tell you earlier, but you look nice". 

 

"Oh, thanks,” I was taken off guard by his compliment. I thought at he was just teasing and wasn’t sure what to say in response. I looked at Bucky and gestured to my dress. “Blue is my favorite color. I suppose you look alright yourself”.

 

"You suppose I look alright," He questioned, raising an eyebrow, sounding a little disappointed. I guess that did sound a bit smug.

 

"You look fine," I stammered, I could feel my face heat up with embarrassment. A grin spread across his face. I thought for a moment about how much I loved that  grin and that I wanted to kiss him. I had to look away before my heart exploded. 

 

How long had I felt this way? 

 

“Gee, you’re clueless,” He said bursting into laughter. I turned to face him and I blinked in disbelief. I was glad it was dark outside, I hoped the darkness would disguise my face that was probably as red as a cherry.

 

“That’s funny, I don’t think anyone has accused me of that before,” I said biting my lip. I already made up my mind that I was going to take a chance. Perhaps he felt the same way. I was painfully aware of my heart beating rapidly in my chest as I glance up into his blue eyes for a moment before I leaned in and quickly kissed him on the lips. When I looked up to see his reaction he looked surprised. I felt stupid and embarrassed I glanced back down at my hands. “I’m sorry”.

 

“I guess you’re not the only one who’s clueless, you beat me to the punch,” Bucky muttered. “but I don’t think I can hardly call that a kiss.”

 

He gently lifted my chin before giving me another sweet kiss. This one was more enjoyable as my heart fluttered with joy. When we pulled away from each other we were both smiling like idiots. I think we both could have sat there on the park bench forever.

  
“Come on, let’s get you home, Clueless,” he said before wrapping an arm around me.


	5. Present

“Are you sure you’re not a packrat,” Phil asked as we searched the storage units that contained all of the junk I had collected over the years but didn’t used but couldn’t get rid of.

 

“I’m almost a hundred, give me a break,” I replied laughing. “Besides I throw stuff in here so I’m not a packrat. I guess it would have helped if I was actually into labeling things back then.”

I unlocked another storage unit room and quickly determined that it didn’t hold Steve’s belongings because it contained several things that belonged to Mystique. That was another demon for another day. I sighed before locking it.

 

“Last one’s a charm,” I joked unlocking the last storage unit that belonged to me. I was greeted with the ugly old chair that belonged to Steve. “I know for sure that chair over there belongs to Steve, though”.

  
  


“This stuff is pretty neat,” Phil commented as he moved around to take a closer look at the furniture. He looked pretty impressed at my collection.

 

"And in pristine condition too," I replied. "I figured this would take care of most of the furnishings for the apartment, but we still need to buy a bed."

  
"No problem. I'll bring a U-haul around tomorrow morning to pick everything up."


	6. Chapter 6

“Is it true what your father told me,” my mother asked. My father wasn’t home and I knew I was endangered. I had spent every moment I could avoiding my mother making sure we didn’t have a moment alone together. “That you kissed someone”.

“This isn’t something you can choose for me mother,” I replied calmly, walking into the kitchen. “Why can’t you just be happy for me”.

“What if he tells someone,” my mom asked following me. She acted as if this was the most unthinkable that could happen. “Have you told him?”

“What am I supposed to do live in fear all my life,” I asked. She covered her mouth and gasped I could tell she was worried. I placed a hand on her shoulder trying to get her to calm down. “No, I didn’t tell him”.

“But he’ll find out eventually”. She paused for a moment and brushed my hand off her shoulder.

“And it will be alright if he does. If there was anyone I could trust with this secret it would be James,” I reasoned. “Please, don’t work yourself up”.

“You stupid girl,” my mother exclaimed lashing out at me. “Don’t you realize people are afraid of what they cannot understand? How could he love someone he cannot understand.”

I began to question myself. If I pursued to go further with this relationship I would eventually have to give up my secret. How would Bucky react? I knew I trusted him and I felt my secret would be safe but what if I was wrong. 

I knew I couldn’t tell my mother how I saw things. I tried to stay calm and reasonable when she snapped but her words always stuck with me. She seemed to be unaware of the damage she caused. I turned to leave the kitchen.

“Don’t leave when I’m talking to you,” She yelled. She tried to jerk me back by the arm. In the process, I lost my balance and hit my head on the corner of the counter. Crack!

The pain was excruciating. My mom was saying something but I couldn’t hear her over the ringing in my head. I tried to process things I placed a hand on my head there was a little bit of blood. After a moment the ringing in my ears disappeared and the pain had vanished. My mom was right beside me stroking my hair. I sat up and coward away from her touch.

“I’m so sorry,” my mother apologized. I got up and she tried to touch me again but I pulled away from her touch. “On the bright side, there isn’t a scar”.

“There never is,” I whispered. My mom teared up and covered her mouth.

“I just want to keep my little girl safe,” she said as I walked out of the kitchen.


	7. present

It had been a few days since Phil and I had completed decorating the apartment. Fury told me there was no point for me to hang around waiting for Steve to wake up and that he would call me a soon as I did. I looked at the caller ID screen and the name “Eye Patch” flashed on the screen. My heart stopped and I quickly tapped the accept icon.

“Hello,” I asked.

“I know you probably already know the reason for this call,” Fury stated. “But Steve’s awake. I sent Maria Hill to pick you up”.

“Alright,” I replied. I didn’t know what to think.

After all the years I would be seeing Steve. I looked in the mirror. My style had changed over the years but I was still looked like the short-thin-pale-girl Steve had known back in the 1940s, minus the purple hair. I closed my eyes and concentrated for a moment. When I looked back in the mirror my hair had changed to the dark brown hair Steve would recognize. I heard a knock on the door. I quickly turned my hair back to purple. Steve would recognize me brunette or not.

I walked over to the door and opened it to see Maria Hill.

“Are you ready to go,” she asked.

“Yes,” I replied. 

I felt nervous coming to terms with the past. Even though I still looked pretty much the same, I wasn’t the same person.


End file.
